muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 103: Joel Grey
Fozzie works on a new act -- jokes on any subject -- and drives everyone crazy. Finally, he gets on stage and asks for any word. Statler and Waldorf call his bluff by yelling out: "Amoeba!" Songs/Sketches * A crowd of monsters and crooks sings "Comedy Tonight". * At the Dance * Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball * Joel welcomes his Muppet audience to Cabaret in "Willkommen." * Talk Spot * "Pachalafaka" * Wayne and Wanda sing "Stormy Weather." * Blackout: Gonzo and Joel * Fozzie does jokes on any subject. * UK Spot: Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues * Muppet News Flash: City Held Hostage * Gonzo demolishes an automobile to the tune of the "Anvil Chorus." When the audience boos, Gonzo is ready to give up show business, but Joel teaches him how to give 'em "Razzle Dazzle." Notes * This is the only episode of ''The Muppet Show that had an extra verse in the theme. Kermit sings, "Our show tonight will feature some stuff that looks like this." Curtain reveals some shots from the opening number, "Comedy Tonight". * While "Pachalafaka" was taped as the UK sketch, the actual original airing of this episode in the States included this number and instead took out the Sherlock Holmes sketch. The Muppet Show: Season One Muppet Morsels * Jerry Nelson does not perform in this episode. * Jane Henson, once quoted as having stopped puppeteering when it was time to do voices, does a rare puppeteering stint in this episode, but with no voices. It's also the only episode where she is credited as a performer in the broadcast version (she was credited in the original pilot version of episode 101). * Because this was in some regard the first "official regular" episode of The Muppet Show, the show runs 30 seconds longer than most (partly due to the extra verse in the opening.) This is pretty typical with Henson productions - Episode 101: Home Is Where the Bear Is of Bear in the Big Blue House is a minute longer as is the first filmed episode of Farscape, "Exodus From Genesis". Some strange edits also appear in the episode as well with one-frame shots popping up in a couple of places as if some revisions were being made to the order shots were appearing in and weren't done well. The first time this happens is in the opening theme - a frame of Zoot/Crazy Harry can be seen after Animal's shot. Then a frame of Kermit in front of the curtain is seen before the second Newsman spot. * This is the first episode that features various Muppet characters coming out for goodnights as well as a guest star rather than having Kermit alone on stage saying "See you all next time on The Muppet Show!" * This was the first episode to air in the United Kingdom. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, Gorgon Heap, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnots, The Newsman, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, Wayne, Frackles, Beautiful Day Monster, Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, Mary Louise, Crazy Harry, Svengali, Pig, Banana, Hat, Sexy Muppet Background Muppets: :Animal, Floyd Pepper, Nigel, Trumpet Girl, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Catgut, Muppy, Droop, Brunette Woman Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Rowlf, Green Frackle, Beautiful Day Monster, Whatnots and The Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, George the Janitor, Mildred, Sam the Eagle, Gorgon Heap, Green Frackle, Banana, and Whatnots :Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy, Wayne, Statler, Blue Frackle, Mildred, and Joel's Hat :Dave Goelz as Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, The Great Gonzo and Zoot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice, Green Bird Frackle, Mary Louise, and Muppet Woman :John Lovelady as Snake Frackle, Baskerville, Whatnots, and Crazy Harry Edits * Both Muppet News Flash segments, Wayne and Wanda's number, "Stormy Weather," and a balcony scene featuring Statler and Waldorf were cut on The Muppet Show: Season One DVDs. It is speculated that the New Flashes and Balcony scene are missing owing to Disney mistakenly using an earlier edit of the episode. * This episode's UK Spot, the Sherlock Holmes sketch, was cut when the episode aired on Nickelodeon. * When aired on CTS, Pachalafaka is cut as a U.K. Spot. Sources 103